A Drabble of One Fics
by BurningSky
Summary: A selection of relatively short Sterek one fics ranging from angst to comedy. First chapter is an author's note to explain what I can't in the Summary. Preview - "Seriously dude, I tell you that we pretty much nearly ended up having sex last night and all you pick up on is that I slapped you and called you an emo? You better not be trying to get me done for a hate crime..."
1. Author's Note

I began writing these stories a while ago, but university happened and it's been a while since I could write anything which wasn't course related. I'm currently in my last year, and am sitting in 8,700 out of 10,000 words for my dissertation/thesis so I'm going to have some free time coming up soon, and hope to get back to writing again.

Unfortunately I only have the first chapter… Well not even that, of several stories, and I'm not entirely sure where I was going with any of them. In fact two of them were saved halfway through a sentence, so I've had to finish them just now – Which might explain why they may seem a little disjointed. I quite like them, I don't want to just delete them so was thinking they could be one shots?

Anyway I hope you enjoy, review if you want and let me know what you think.

P.S. I've not published anything since October 2012 so I'm a little rusty – please be nice! I've proofread them (though this is something I'm not great at) and couldn't find anything too obvious, so please forgive me. Also please bear in mind I am ENGLISH, so spellings and terminology may be out, though have tried to stay as American as possible.


	2. Unnamed

The warmth was strange yet not unfamiliar, his arms tensing as he pulled the warmth closer towards him. His mind and body were completely at ease until he heard the sleepy sigh of content next to him. His eyes whipped open as he quickly looked up and down the body next to his before quickly pushing it off the bed, a loud thud followed as the person he'd been sharing the bed with previously landed on the floor.

"Oww," a hand appeared on the edge of the bed as it pulled the body it was attached to up, Stiles peered blearily at Derek before speaking, "what the fuck dude?"

"Get out!" he ground out, his anger a cover for the confusion he was feeling.

"Are you serious Derek?" Stiles asked before continuing, "You have no right-"

"I thought I made myself clear," Derek said interrupting Stiles, his steely glare never leaving the teen. "I am not interested in being friends, let alone sharing a bed with you."

"You know what; I'll let you off being such a sourwolf this morning as you clearly have no memory of last night at all. But let me enlighten you, you may not be interested in being friends, but after a night of being dry humped I'm pretty certain your wolf wants to be friends."

"You're lying," Derek states his icy glare still on his face hiding the sheer terror and hope that he missed the skip in the teen's heartbeat.

"Alright I'm lying," Stiles agreed sarcastically. "So care to explain why you're in my bed?"

Derek looked round the room avoiding eye contact with the teen; he'd heard Stiles' heart skip when he said he'd been lying. It had been years since a full moon shift had caused memory loss. He was at a loss at what to do; he was clearly in Stiles' room, which was somewhere his - usually uneasy and tense - wolf was clearly happy to be. This was most definitely the teen's fault, Derek thought to himself as he turned his steely glare onto Stiles, who had moved over to the chair on the other side of the room while he'd been occupied.

"What do you mean dry humping?"

"Well you know… It's like having sex, but with clothes on."

"I know what dry humping is, I meant did you not try and get away?"

"Trust me, being dry humped by you wasn't on my to-do list. In fact every time I tried to get away I lost more clothes," he pointed out the remnants of a tattered hoody, shirt and jeans. "So I stopped when I only had my underwear left."

Derek followed Stiles gesture and looked round at the claw ripped clothing and noticed a few of his own on the floor as well, he pulled the duvet off of himself as he went to get off of the bed to get dressed but quickly whipped it back when he noticed he like Stiles wasn't wearing any clothing including his own underwear.

"I'm finding it hard to believe you were so innocent in all of this," Derek growled out as he turned his glare back to Stiles, who was pointedly looking out of the window. The look of confusion on the teen's face forced Derek to continue, "Why are you wearing my underwear."

"Hey you can't blame me!" Stiles indignantly shouts as he stands up, aware that Derek's gaze slips down his body before returning to his face. "It turns out I was going to lose all my clothes whether I decided to stay or not. You ripped mine off after pinning me to the floor and started stripping yourself, I tried to get away but you seemed to get more excited… So I slapped you round the face and called you a bad dog when your jeans came off, which surprisingly actually worked-"

"You slapped me?" Derek interrupted again, becoming aware of a dull ache in his cheek as he bought a hand to it.

"You went and sat in the corner and sulked until I apologised for calling you a dog, you then took your underwear off and gave them to me to wear. And I who am I to argue with a clearly emotionally unstable werewolf."

"Did you just call me an emo?" He couldn't understand any of this, this hadn't happened to him since he was at least ten; he was a fast learner and picked it up quicker than any of his siblings.

"Seriously dude, I tell you that we pretty much nearly ended up having sex last night and all you pick up on is that I slapped you and called you an emo? You better not be trying to get me done for a hate crime, so not cool… You do realise my dad's like the Sheriff right?"


	3. A not too smooth return

The quiet rustle of trees in the evening wind was miles away from the bustle he was used to after spending the past five years in New York City. Stiles inhaled deeply as he got out of the cab that had dropped him outside his dad's house, the familiar scent of fresh air and pine trees almost foreign after spending so much time in the city.

"So how much is that?" Stiles asked as he leant down to talk to the cab driver.

"It's on me, I owe the Sheriff a favor or two," the older man responded before pulling away after making sure Stiles had got his bag out of the cab.

"Home sweet home," Stiles muttered as he approached the door, barely registering the presence of his dad's squad car as he rummaged around his bag trying to retrieve the door keys. Finally finding the small key with the many key ring attachments, Stiles quickly put them in the lock and opened the door bag in hand as he walked into the house and into the living room after shutting the door and throwing his bag onto the sofa.

"What the-" Stiles looked over towards the sofa where he had placed his bags from afar... Ok threw, as a hand reached up to the back of the sofa to pull a body up. "Stiles?" A small grin pulled on Stiles' face as he saw his still drowsy dad get up from the sofa where he had clearly been having a 'power nap' as his dad called it, but Stiles always insisted it was because he was getting old just like Grandpa Jack.

"That's my name," Stiles began as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, "dad... can't breathe."

"What are you doing back?" the Sheriff asked as he held his son at arm's length looking him over, making he was still the same son with ADD that had left five years ago.

"I err... got bored of city life?" It was more of a question than a statement but the Sheriff didn't pick up on it. "I don't know dad, I guess New York just wasn't for me... Not enough trees or Scotts."

"Yeah he was only asking after you the other day, which reminds me what was up with you and that Hale kid?" The sheriff asked as he let his arms drop, and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"What, why?" Stiles asked following closely behind, a small amount of panic rising in him.

"Well since he was cleared of all those murders, turns out it was the kid's psychotic uncle, he started hanging out with Scott and a couple of others from your school. And when Scott mentioned you he looked... annoyed?" It was more of a question; the Sheriff couldn't place the emotion on Hale's face when his son had been mentioned.

"Ah," Stiles began, silently cursing as he quickly tried to think of a good reason. "I guess I annoyed him a bit, I suppose it takes a while to get use to someone with ADD." His dad nodded as he went about making himself a cup of instant coffee.

"Sorry Stiles, I know you've only just got back but I have night patrol tonight."

"Its fine," Stiles quickly replied, moving to the hook where he had left his Jeep's keys all those years ago. "I'll go see Scott then."

"You might want to try the Hale place; they fixed it up two summers ago and spend a lot of their time there now."

Stiles nodded as he walked out the front door, the Jeep's lights flashing as he pushed the unlock button on the key fob. His earlier panic back returning now as he climbed in and started the engine, now that he thought about it wasn't so much panic but dread, he didn't even want to think what Scott's reaction would be, let along Derek's.

He knew neither of the two werewolves would understand his need to get as far away from the Alpha as possible, his reason for leaving was not because he had suddenly decided to pursue his newfound Broadway dreams as he had his dad believe. No, does he look like the artsy, singing, acting type? Ok, maybe if he had Jackson's cheekbones then maybe, but he still couldn't believe his dad believed him.

He remembered it like it was yesterday; he'd been caught by the alpha and used as bait to try and persuade both Derek and Scott to join his pack. Stiles was curled up into a ball as the Alpha stood over him in his full wolf form, waiting for the two betas to turn up. The low growl coming from the beast above him was the first hint that they were close by, its ears flicking in all directions as it focused on the footsteps Stiles couldn't hear. And then out of nowhere a feral snarl filled the air as the beast above him was knocked to the ground.

"Stiles can you hear me?" Scott asked, to which Stiles replied with a nod, "Good get out of here and get somewhere safe." Stiles nodded as he watched his friend launch himself at the Alpha who had just managed to pin Derek to the ground. There wasn't much of an advantage even though it was two against one, Stiles thought to his self as he remembered looking over his shoulder as the two betas struggled to stop the Alpha from gaining an advantage. He was a weak point for them; he would be the cause of them joining the alpha's pack. He knew he had to get somewhere the alpha wouldn't be able to get to him.

The flashback felt like it only lasted a couple of seconds, but as Stiles focused on the road again he realized he had just entered the forest where the Hale property was located. His emotions all over the place, his nervous excitement mixed with anxiousness and worry made him jittery as he saw the newly renovated house in front of him. All of the downstairs lights were on, illuminating the front of the house against the evening sky with the sun just below the horizon only just bright enough to prevent the stars from appearing in the night sky.

Stiles glanced up at the house as he put the car into park, seeing shadows move against one of the lit windows. Undoing his seatbelt he got out of the car and shut the it just as the front door of the Hale house opened, five people walked onto the porch three of them in hostile postures as a low growling sound rumbled through the clearing the house was located in.

"Stiles?" Scott called over, the growls immediately disappearing as one of the hostile figures moved quickly away from the porch and sped toward Stiles.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles beamed as his friend engulfed him in a tight hug, "what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Your heartbeat by the sounds of it, what's up with you?" Scott asked giving Stiles a worried look as he pulled him towards the house.

"It's just..." Stiles paused remembering any lie would instantly picked up by the wolf. "Strange being back," it wasn't a lie exactly; he just kind of dodged the truth.

"Well we're all glad you're back," the wolf grinned as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Stiles looked up at all of them and was pretty sure other than Scott only half of them were happy to see him. Both Danny and Allison had smiles on their faces, the first nodding politely at Stiles while Allison offered him a small wave. The other two, Jackson and Derek appeared to be less than happy. Jackson looked more annoyed than anything not that Stiles minded, they'd never got on at school anyway. It was the look on Derek's face that bothered him the most, a look of almost relief overshadowed by an intense anger.

"So you got what you wanted then?" Stiles smiled as he looked to Jackson, who simply blanked him and returned inside.

"Ignore him," Danny apologized as he went to follow Jackson. "It's a bit of a sore subject, nice to see you again though Stiles." He turned and entered the house, his feet following Jackson's up the stairs.

"Hey Stiles it's nice seeing you but I have to go, my dad has some issues with my staying out late with these guys." Allison blushed; slightly embarrassed by the fact her dad still enforced a curfew even at the age of twenty one.

"I'll be back in a bit," Scott said as Allison grabbed his hand and pulled them towards a car, "just need to drop Allison off and then I'll be back."

"And then there were two," Stiles whispered as he watched Scott and Allison get into one of the cars and drive off. "Hey Derek," Stiles looked towards the older man and saw the intense anger hadn't left his face, "miss me?"

Derek scowled before turning on the spot and walking back into the house, the door shutting behind him. Stiles sighed to himself; he should have known better to expect nothing less from Derek. He climbed the couple of steps to the top of the porch quickly opening the door and shutting it behind him; he looked around and walked towards the room to his right where muffled sounds were coming from. He pushed through the door and walked into an empty looking room, Derek standing on the opposite side of the room leaning against a wall with a fist sized indent on it.

"Derek-"

"No," Derek interrupted. "You don't get too disappear, and then come back as if nothing happened. Five years Stiles, five years and I don't even get a phone call... Is that really how little I meant to you?" He turned round to face Stiles, his eyes not the red Stiles had expected them to be but the usual deep green.

"Derek..." Stiles paused waiting to make sure he could go on without being interrupted. "That night when you and Scott rescued me from the Alpha, I left because I was in too much danger... you were in too much danger. He only used me to get to you guys because I was Scott's friend, imagine how much worse it would have been if he found out I was your mate."

"You didn't have to leave," the bitterness had now returned. "It was my job to protect and provide for you, I could have kept yo

"But what about you!" Stiles shouted. "Do you really think I would have just stayed away if he'd managed to catch you? I would have handed Scott over to him to make sure you were safe; it works both ways Derek... I would, no I did everything I could to keep you safe, and I was not going to be the one he used to catch you!"


	4. A quiet Stiles

A quiet Stiles was unusual but not unheard of, there were the occasional days where he just had a lot to think about or perhaps was for once low on energy, and at first it just seemed like he was having one of those days again. But as one day merged into another, Stiles remained quiet, slowly the days merged as it went from one week to two and so on until two months had passed.

It was after the first two weeks that people started asking questions, more out of curiosity than concern really (that came around the end of the month), was he alright? Did something bad happen? Did he just have a bad case of laryngitis? No one knew, not even his best friend Scott.

The pack tried their best to get him to talk, Scott being his best friend went first. It mainly consisted of him trying to bribe Stiles with his favourite activities, food and drink, but then when nothing improved Scott tried his best to be serious when attempting to talk to Stiles, but nothing he tried worked.

Danny tried next, his technique didn't consist of attempting to bribe the mute boy into talking to begin with, more talking about topics he knew Stiles was fond of. When the usual topic of whether Storm or Jean Grey from the X-Men was better failed to cause a rise in the other boy like it normally did, he decided he would have to be almost sneaky to get the boy to talk to him. Danny's last resort was a bribe of sorts, he promised Stiles that he would answer if asked whether he found Stiles attractive or not, and Danny knew nothing he could do would help when even that failed to get the boy talking again.

Next was Alison, she didn't really know Stiles all that well not having made the effort to get to know him in the initial stages of her relationship with Scott. Lamenting the fact that it was going to be impossible to change this while he refused to talk also failed to work, she hadn't expected it to but she had made it clear she regretted not making the effort beforehand

Jackson and Stiles had come to a truce of sorts now that Jackson was part of Derek's pack. They were civil to an extent that only extended as far as Jackson's patience, no comments or looks until after the patience had been broken. On his attempt to make Stiles talk again Jackson decided that if Stiles could make him break just by being annoying, than he too could make Stiles break the same way, he tried his best to annoy Stiles but gave up after only ten minutes or so, deciding to just sit next to him instead.

"You know," Jackson said, breaking the half hour worth of silence between him and Stiles. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss your incessant babbling. Who's going to annoy me if you're not doing it?"

Lydia had no luck either when she took him on her monthly six hour shopping trip. She and Stiles had a schedule of sorts on her shopping days; he was good for the first hour or so, carrying her bags without question giving all the right compliments without so much as a cue. And then he would start whining about food and being hungry, and after another hour or so of shopping she would relent and take him to the food court. And then the rest of the day would go by with a constant whine of "Are we nearly done yet." But this time she had nothing, no compliments, no whining about food, no when can we leave. She felt lost without his talking, who else was going to tell her how pretty she looked in that pink dress, or tell her she didn't need to go on a diet and wouldn't tell anyone if she made her meal a large instead of a regular.

It was two months after Stiles had stopped talking before Derek decided enough was enough, he was going to make Stiles talk by the end of the day. He knew the rest of the pack had tried and failed but there was always something about him that caused Stiles to go onto word vomit overdrive, though he chose to ignore the reason. Whether it be curiosity or pure boredom that got him talking there was no stopping Stiles when he started talking about the phases of the moon and its effects on the wolves of the pack.

Derek had snuck in through the window as he had so many times before, his footsteps silent as he landed on the carpeted floor of Stiles' bedroom; the teen in front of him was sat at his computer clicking away idly as he went about searching the web for something to do. Derek knew immediately that something about Stiles was different, wrong even, something had happened to Stiles.

His scent was different; Derek could smell the pain, shame, the peculiar smell of loneliness on a pack member had his wolf whimpering with distress, a small whine escaped his mouth as he took a step forward startling Stiles as he sat at the computer, the small movement disturbed the air around him causing his scent to permeate the air more. Stile's scent was made stronger as it made its way towards Derek and his sensitive nose, the change in the scent caused Derek to freeze his eyes closed as his mind denied what it was being told a small lick of betrayal flickered in his mind. Derek inhaled deeply his eyes shooting open instantly locking onto Stiles who hadn't looked away since turning his chair around, there was no doubt in his mind that his mate was no longer a virgin.

"Stiles?" Derek growled out from behind clenched teeth, the question and anger was as obvious in the werewolf's tone as Stiles' panic and sudden realisation that Derek knew was in his heartbeat. "Stiles," he tried to keep the anger out this time, he had no right to be angry not when he had told Stiles he wasn't interested.

"So I turn you down, and you go fuck someone else?" Derek asked as his anger began to rise again, lashing out at the younger boy for his own mistake. "I'm glad I did," he sneered "if that's all it took for you to get over me."

"I-" Stiles' voice cracked through lack of use as he tried to speak, his caramel chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears. "I was raped," he whispered as a lone tear rolled down his pained face.


	5. Left Behind

Before being submerged into the world of the supernatural Stiles would never have considered taking a pregnancy test, let alone consider the possibility that the result would be anything other than negative. It was only after everything had settled down in Beacon Hills - Peter, the Kanima, the Alpha Pack - that Stiles found out male alpha werewolves could impregnate both female and male humans. Something of which Deaton had informed him of after Stiles and Derek's acquaintanceship had grown steadily into a tentative friendship and eventually into a relationship, of which Derek unwillingly confirmed not wanting to scare the younger boy.

It was only many years later, a few months after Stiles had graduated from College that they decided that they no longer needed to be safe. They had discussed children previously; there was no doubt in either one's mind that there would be the sounds of tiny feet or 'paws' as Stiles liked to joke in their near future. They weren't actively trying to conceive little were-babies; they were just no longer trying not to… Stiles logic was that it would happen when it happened. It was only two months after they'd stopped not trying that Stiles started exhibiting symptoms of lycan pregnancy, signs that both Deaton and Derek had said to look out for. It was only another month afterwards that Derek and Stiles broke the news to the pack, Deaton and the Sheriff.

A feeling of unease soon settled in Stile's stomach, a worry of sorts as he noted that the initial symptoms of lycan pregnancy passed quite quickly and didn't develop into normal pregnancy symptoms as they should have done. Stiles broke down after taking a pregnancy test and finding he was in fact not pregnant, his thoughts immediately going straight to Derek's reaction – unsure as to how the other man would take the news. Working up the confidence to do so took a couple of days, with little acts from Derek weakening Stiles' resolve to tell him.

"I love you, and our baby," Derek whispered, the words tickled at Stile's ear due to their close proximity, his boyfriend and mate's body wrapped around his own as they spooned in the early morning.

Stiles couldn't bear to see what the news would do to Derek if he found out, so he made the decision to not tell Derek and instead try to conceive a baby before anyone noticed his bump wasn't showing when it should be. Another two months passed, filled with sex and pregnancy tests, Stiles' heart sunk with every failed attempt the knot in his stomach growing and tightening as his body refused to give him and Derek the one thing they both wanted.

A fat teardrop rolled down Stiles' cheek in frustration after taking another pregnancy test, negative again. He listened carefully to Derek in the spare bedroom, the quiet curses as amusing him slightly as Derek tried to assemble the flat pack furniture. He glanced once more at the negative pregnancy test before chucking it into the bin in the bathroom, taking a quick look in the mirror on the way out of the bathroom as he made his way to the nursery.

"Derek," he whispered as he looked down at the older man currently sat on the floor reading the instructions for some of the furniture. Derek turned slowly to look at him with a small smile; the smile disappearing as he quickly got up and cautiously approached Stiles.

"Stiles baby, are you ok?" Derek asked as his arms moved to circle Stiles waist, careful to not put too much pressure on Stiles' still flat tummy.

"I…It's the baby."

"It's ok Stiles," he whispered pulling his boyfriend towards him, his voice hitching a little. "It's not unusual for miscarriages on the first time, we'll just try again."

"There never was a baby." He whispered back, regretting it almost instantly when he felt Derek freeze on him. "I'm sorry."

"You lied…" Derek moved Stiles to arm distance so he could look Stiles in the face.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me Stiles," Derek growled, his face contorting with anger as he pulled away from him. "I can hear when you lie remember."

"I thought I was at first, you know it's the truth otherwise you would have known to begin with. I just, something went wrong, and the symptoms went away… I knew how excited you were, and I didn't want to take that away from you. So I lied, hoping I could get pregnant before you found out."

"So this whole time you've been lying to me," Derek began quietly, getting louder before shouting "to the pack, to your own dad! Fuck you Stiles, you should have told me."

"I'm sorry Derek," Stiles muttered as he watched the other man storm out of the room, following behind slowly. "I just didn't know what to do," speaking louder so Derek could hear him over his heavy footsteps on the stairs. The sound of keys being picked up reached his ears causing him to speed up in his pursuit of Derek, "where are you going?"

He was met with a stormy silence and an Icy glare as Derek walked out the front door, slamming it on his way out. Stiles followed quickly at the sound of the Camaro's engine turning over and coming to life, but only quick enough to see the sleek black car turn off of their street and onto the next one.


End file.
